Luka, Gakupo, and the Fantasy Roleplay Game
by tacitInkslinger
Summary: Luka and Gakupo were once rivals on a popular online RPG. But now that they've grown older and are living out real lives, they end up working at the same Record Company. How will an IRL relationship work between the two of them? Is there something there that they failed to recognize with computer screens and a vast expanse of earth between them? Other couples inside. T just incase.
1. Two Popular Guilds

** _ Luka, Gakupo, and the Fantasy Roleplay_**_** Game Ch. 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story has been edited from it's original state because when I had first started writing it, I was still a bit of a weeaboo. I've decided not to edit ALL of it, considering how long that would take, even though I know how completely terrible this is. Just, please keep it in mind that this gets better as it moves on. Also, there is an OC in this. If she is Mary-Sue-ish in any way, shape, or form, I would greatly appreciate for you to make me aware of that.<strong>

**I do not own Vocaloid. Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p>Narrator POV-<p>

"Dude, why the hell are you standing in the fire? Get out!" Luka practically screamed into her headset. Her eyes were tired and red; she'd been staring at her computer screen for the past eight hours. The girl was furious, as usual after a long night of gaming. The avatar labeled _TakoNinja1 _stood by a fire as another avatar, labeled _Icecreammaster,_ disintegrated. Luka hissed into her mic "Kaito-san, you idiot! You left me as the last person in the raid!" Her headphones clicked, indicating that another person was joining in the verbal communication.

"You may as well give in. My guild is obviously going to be victorious." A familiar, and in some measure, seducing voice said. The speaker was Japanese but Luka could understand every word, seeing as she had moved to the United States from Japan five years ago. "Ah, nice to see you're so hopeful, Kamui-san." Her eyes narrowed. The voice chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't call it 'hope'."

"Oh really? Because while you were having a grand old time, I seemed to have taken out your last guild survivors." Luka smirked. "Wha-" Gakupo stuttered. She was right; somehow she had managed to commit a massive attack in no time at all. "W-well you can't find me, and until the guild leader is down you can't-" He stopped, seeing _TakoNinja1_ standing in front of _TheDancingSamuri_. "I can't what, Kamui-san?" Luka's avatar killed his in one strike. As Gakupo's screen started to fade out, Luka's devious laugh rang in his ears like music. Really creepy music that is. "It was a nice battle, but I have to be going." She said.

"Luka-" Gakupo started, remembering their last deal.

_Flashback- "Alright Kamui-san, We'll make a bet. You call me with respect whenever you talk to me when my guild wins the next battle." _

"_You mean '_if'_ you win the next battle."_

"_Game on." _

"What's that?" Luka asked in a smug voice. Gakupo sighed and gritted the words through his teeth "Luka-sama…"

"yes?"

"Will you tell me your age?"

"I'll tell you when I can be sure that you're not a pedophile."

Gakupo laughed slightly "Even if I was one, I live so far away that it wouldn't matter." Luka laughed at this too. And though it seemed ridiculous to do so, she gave in and replied with-

"Alright, I'm fourteen."

Luka's mom entered her room. "Luka, it's time for- My goodness! Have you been playing that game all night?" She placed the laundry basket on the floor. "I wouldn't have been playing all night if you hadn't called Alaska's mom and made her go back home." The pink-haired girl muttered. Alaska was Luka's best friend. She was the first person that Luka could talk to in America, because when they were little, Alaska had already learned a bit of Japanese.

"What about that Meiko girl? Isn't she any good at this game you play?" Luka rolled her eyes "Mom, don't be ridiculous, Meiko is united with Gakupo's guild." Her mother's facial expression showed very clearly that she was confused. Luka rolled her eyes again and restated her sentence "Meiko is on Gakupo's team." Her mother threw her head back, searching her mind for the names. "Meiko, Kaito, Ren, Lin, Gakupo…You talk like you know these people." Luka closed her laptop. "It's _Rin and Len _not _Ren and Lin._"

"It doesn't matter. You're grounded and you can't use your laptop for a week. I've told you to stop with these games."

"Mom!"

"This 'raiding and battling' is affecting your health, and now that you're starting school again, it'll affect your grades too."

Luka sighed. She stood from her desk as her mom left the bedroom. She dressed in her school uniform, headed down to the car, and headed off to school with her mom.

**End note: The chapter after next is when they return to their usual ages of twenty and twenty-three. Other pairings are also stated in the next chapter, I believe. Thank you so much for reading this. It makes me feel like I'm improving when people review.**


	2. The Leader Has Fallen

** _LGRPG Ch._****_ 2  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, Hi, Hello! I've also decided to add in some romance for other vocaloids too, though of course the main focus will continue to be on Luka and Gakupo's story. So the couples there will be are Meiko x Kaito, Rin x Len, Piko x Miki, and a one-sided OC x Yuuma (VY2). I will add more on if I feel the need to. Now that I've finished with the boring note that nobody bothers to read, I'll just let you read the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luka POV-<p>

I had been standing at my locker when I noticed a girl with ice-blue hair and a black _"Kuroshitsuji=yaoi_" shirt bounding at me through the hallway. When she had reached me, she practically attacked me. "Oh dear lord! It's one of those insane otakus!" I yelled. She laughed. "Luka, how did the battle go? Who won?" she asked. "Who do you think, Alaska?" I smirked. Alaska laughed "Why of course the ninja would." Then she glanced down at her own shirt for a second, as if wishing I would ask about it. I studied her shirt. "Is it necessary to wear a shirt that implies yaoi in public?" I criticized in that best-friend-way. She thought it over, "For an American Fan-girl it is."

I shook my head. "_Today it's Butler-on-shouta. Tomorrow it'll be personified nations dry-humping each other. And the day after that, it'll be-"_ My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone's ringer. I picked it up. "Mom?"

"Luka, You're not allowed to play that game _ever again._"

"Wh-"

"Your cousin has just informed me of some of the things that happen in that game. It seems just dreadful!"

The phone clicked. She managed to invalidate my right to have contact with some of my internet friends and now had the nerve to hang up on me? I was at my boiling point. Alaska looked at me, worried. "What happened?" she asked. "Yuuma thought it'd be funny to tell my mom all about the gore of the game. I'm assuming it was with great detail." I chewed on my tongue in pure annoyance. Alaska was shocked "B-but you're our leader, Luka. Our guild will surely fall without y-" she stopped, seeing that I had started to bang my head on the locker's door. "Luka, are you okay?" My friend watched my steady movements with concern. I stopped myself from partaking in the activity of pounding my head in any longer because of a tremendous headache that had started to well up. "I'm fine. It's only a game anyway..."

The rest of the school day went by in a dull way. When I got home I did my homework, ate dinner, and went to bed. Maybe it was a good thing, after all, I _was_ beginning to get obsessed.

* * *

><p>Gakupo POV-<p>

After a long day of school, I went online. I signed in and headed to the guild's secret meet-up place. Meiko, Miki, Piko, and Gumi were already there to meet me. Piko's avatar, _USBextreme,_ stood infront of all of us and my headphones clicked. He had something to tell us.

"Yes, it's a definite fact that _TakoNinja1_ will no longer be leading her guild." He announced. "And just how did you come to that conclusion?" Meiko asked suspiciously. That was Meiko alright. She was stubborn and she was careful; which is why she was my second-in-command. Piko stuttered "I…uhh…It-it's news that's b-been floating around-" he trailed off to the point where he was barely audible.

I sighed in relief. But why had I sighed? Shouldn't I be angry that Luka could still be out there to take down my guild? An unfamiliar voice brought me back out of my thoughts. "Our past leader may be gone, but I'm not allowing this group to fall to be anything less than what it once was." Somebody had joined us, I must have missed the warning "click". _TheDancingSamuri_ turned to face a rather famous group. I had never paid attention to any of her guild's members, only to Luka. She seemed to be the only threat, though that was based mainly on her wit. The group that had come into my guild's territory consisted of a male avatar labeled _VY2_, A female avatar with white-blue hair labeled _TheYaoiOtaku_, A little girl avatar with blonde hair labeled _DaughterOfEvil_, and a sheepish, blue-haired male avatar that I had seen perish in a fire, labeled _Icecreammaster_.

Meiko's avatar stepped up closer to them "So it is true; your leader is gone?" She asked. _VY2_ replied, "Yes, but don't think that it will be easy to defeat us just because she has retired." My mind blanked and I zoned out. _Luka was gone, Luka wouldn't come back, I would never speak to her again._ She was always so cruel, so why did I want to contact her? I sat as a statue as a battle broke out between my guild and theirs. Some of our other guild members appeared online and joined in the fight. Eventually both teams had doubled in size. My avatar continued to just stand there and I hadn't realized that Meiko's avatar was defeating all people who tried to harm it.

"Gakupo-sama, you there?" She yelled. I was shocked back into the game. "Oh, sorry Meiko-chan!" I started to fight off the enemies which surrounded me. Meiko's avatar departed from the spot and seemed to be looking around for others to fight. I was aimlessly pushing buttons though. The deaths I caused were careless and poorly executed. My mind was out of it. _Luka was gone._

* * *

><p>Narrator POV-<p>

Meiko was caught off guard by the new guild's leader, Yuuma. His avatar had trapped her own in a corner. "Wow, I guess you are a bit more than Megurine-san's pawn, aren't you?" she said, trying to distract him. Yuuma laughed, though it sounded weak and forced. "I never knew people thought of me in that way." _VY2 _held his knife up to her avatar's chin.

_Icecreammaster_ was thrown across the room by Gumi, knocking into Yuuma and causing him to fall to the ground. Meiko escaped. "H-hey! Wait!" Kaito yelled. Yuuma sat up and his avatar slapped _Icecreammaster_ upside the head "Bakayarou!" he swore in fury. Meiko laughed. The battle went on for another two hours before Gakupo's guild had managed to get Yuuma to surrender. "We'll definitely get you back, next time!" He yelled before leaving with his guild. Then everyone had gone offline. Everyone but Meiko and Kaito. Kaito's character sat on the ground as Meiko's character approached him. "Please don't kill me! I'm at my last life for today!" he begged. "Relax," she chuckled. Meiko's avatar sat next to his, though she was distant enough from him to signal that they were still on opposing teams. "I know that what you did was an accident, but for today, that blunder has given you a reward." She smirked at the man's luck. Kaito was embarrassed. "And that would be...?"

"Your life will be spared in the battle tomorrow. But don't you dare tell another soul."

"Yes ma'am." _Icecreammaster_ said, dumbfounded.

"Good." Meiko's avatar went offline. Kaito went offline and shut his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: I suppose I should mention that even though this is an edited version, I came up with the ending scene with Kaito and Meiko with the aid of my best friend, Emily. Her vocaloid character is Meiko, so it makes sense that she'd enjoy it. In case you were wondering, my character is Luka. Thank you so very very very much for reading this. It means a lot to me.<strong>


	3. Luka, Luki, Alaska, and the Letter

** _LGRPG Ch._****_ 3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> **I don't feel like I need one, and frankly, I don't really feel up to writing one. OH wait, I forgot to mention that Megurine Luki x Hatsune Mikuo is a very obvious pairing in this as well. I believe that's it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Six Years Later<span>_

Narrator POV-

Luka leaned against her apartment's balcony doorway, a letter in her hand. The summer sun beat down on the young woman's porcelain face. She shaded her eyes, observing the street and looking for a white Volkswagon Beetle. Luka was growing irritated. _"Luki and Alaska were supposed to be back here an hour ago." _She thought to herself. Right as she was about to go inside, a car pulled up into the drive way. A pink-haired teenager, just a bit younger than Luka, stepped out of the car and opened the door for Alaska. "YOU TWO GET UP HERE BEFORE I OPEN THE LETTER BY MYSELF!" Luka shouted over to them.

The two slow-pokes sprinted past the driveway and up the stairs, past multiple apartment units. They stopped when they had reached Luka. Luki collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. "Quit it, Drama Queen." Luka sighed. The teenage boy stood up and laughed, though he was still suffering from the short run. They walked inside. The two pink siblings sat on the couch. Alaska sat on the floor, across from them. "Open it!" she squealed. Luka held the letter nervously in her hands.

"Sis, stop shaking or you're going to rip the entire note in half." Luki said. The young woman slid her cyan-painted fingernail under the envelope's seal and pulled it up. Luka gently tugged out the paper from inside and took a deep breath. She opened the note and read out loud:

_Greetings,_ _Megurine Luka. The heads of Vocaloid Records have spent the past year looking over many submissions, including your own. They have decided that it would be greatly beneficial to the company and to you, the aspiring artist, if they were to accept you and your brother, Megurine Luki, into our company. I have notified all of our signed artists of you and they are excited to have some new, talented colleagues join them. We have approved of all of the contracts and have your plane tickets in order. We expect to see you in Japan in one week._

_Until then,_

_Crypton's Synthesizer Head's Assistant, Jinito Junko_

Luki snatched the note from Luka's hands. He held it up to his face and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. Luka and Alaska were completely silent. Luki exhaled and started to laugh in relief "Sis! We're going to Japan! And we're gonna be music stars!" Alaska let a shower of ice-blue hair coverher face. Luka stepped on Luki's foot, intending to afflict pain. "Ouch!"

"Listen, Alaska didn't get accepted as a Vocaloid; so you had better shut your mouth when you're around her or you can forget about _'being a star'_." Luka hissed in his ear.

Luki realized his rudeness and went silent. "It's okay. Really, it is." Alaska stated. "I've saved up enough money to come with you guys in case something like this would happen. I guess I'll just stay in Japan and then wait for next submission period."

"Yeah," Luka smiled. "And you'll be even better than we were when we were accepted, because you'll be better prepared."

"We all only have one week to pack, say goodbye, _and_ actually arrive there." Alaska pointed out in a small voice. Luki jumped up from the couch. "Oh god, you're right. We have to start planning, ASAP."

"Gwaaah, I don't wanna!" Luka moaned, stretching across the entire couch and taking up the space that Luki had previously occupied. Alaska stood up and pushed Luki towards the door. "Okay, go home and tell Mama Megurine about our soon-to-be adventure while Luka and I pack up the apartment." She laughed. Luki exited through the door. The icy-haired girl walked back over to the couch and rolled Luka over, causing her to hit the floor.

"Ali! What was that for?" The pinkette sat up and rubbed her shoulder that had hit the floor. "We're getting packed up NOW! The sooner we leave for Japan the sooner I can find a cute Asian boy." Alaska giggled. "Whatever." Luka stood up. "I can't _wait_ to get to see that cousin of mine." She said sarcastically. "Oh come on, you can't _still_ be blaming Yuuma for getting you kicked off that game from so long ago." Alaska sighed. "He's the reason why I haven't had any contact with SeeU, Kaito, or anyone I only knew online for that matter!" Luka said angrily.

"Hmmm, Well most of them live in Japan. Maybe we'll run into them." Alaska optimistically stated. Luka picked up a V-neck shirt that had been draped across a chair and threw it at Alaska's face. "Start packing" She laughed. The two girls spent the next few hours running around the apartment; tossing clothing and necessary items into their suitcases.

Alaska and Luka woke up lying across the tiled floor in the apartment's kitchen. "I'm so tired" Luka groaned. At that moment, the front door burst open, revealing Luki who was singing [World is Mine] out loud. "Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete, Yo ne-" Luka reached for a pillow that had been randomly placed in the kitchen and chucked it at him. "Shut UP! It's too early for J-Pop." Luki mimicked a tear by running his index finger from his eye to his cheek and made a sniffing noise. Luka rolled her eyes at her younger brother's childish antics.

"What time is it?" Alaska stood up and took her cell phone from the kitchen counter. She looked at the digital clock & date setting and gasped. "Luka! How long did we stay up? According to this, we slept through two days _straight_." She asked. "Oh no, that means the plane is leaving tomorrow!" Luka said. Luki scratched his head. "Don't we still have a few days left?"

"No, they sent us the early flight plane tickets."

"Oh crap, we have to see everyone and tell them goodbye."

"GAAAHH! This is going to take forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Thank you for reading! I know it's a bit unrealistic to sleep for two days for some people, but I know people who have managed to do just that so I will be keeping that part in. Miku-chan is in the next chapter! Whoo-hoo! Oh, and yes, Luki was singing the original and very feminine World is Mine. He has no shame in calling himself a princess.<strong>


	4. Shounen-ai at the Airport

** _LGRPG Ch. 4_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think it's a good idea to re-write all of the author's notes because right now I'm feeling very calm (It's Halloween night as I edit this.) and it's a hell of a lot less frightening than the random spew of words and bursts and emoticons I used to use 98.9% of the time. I don't own anything. This chapter involves squealing fangirls and my OC being a weeaboo. But that's the point. She calls herself an otaku, does she not?<strong>

***Warning*- In my ****head canon, Luka swears when she's angry or extremely irritated. She is in this chapter. Thus a lot of foul language. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><span>Narrator POV-<span>

Gakupo stood patiently in the recording booth. Rin and Len sure knew how to interrupt the producer in the middle of another artist's song. He shook his head; he could hear Rin's yapping from the hallway. He smiled to himself. The producer dragged herself back into the room. "Jinito-san, are we continuing now?" Gakupo asked. "Oh- yes of course." She dropped herself into her chair and turned on the mic so that Gakupo could hear her clearly. "Have you ever felt like you desperately need a nap after speaking with Kagamine Rin?" Junko asked. "Ah, yes but Rin-chan is harmless." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Okay, recording starts in 3…2..." Junko skipped the last number as she hit a few buttons on the sound table. A creepy, upbeat, mid-evil tune started up. His new song was titled The Madness of Duke Venomania. Gakupo waited for the sign to start-

"_Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru__  
><em>_Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru__  
><em>_Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara__  
><em>_Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku"_

He stopped and waited for his next line of lyrics. A short instrumental played where a female voice should be. Miku's pre-recorded voice picked up with the next line. Then another short instrumental and Miku's voice following. Gakupo stopped. Junko hit a button and the music faded out. "Is there a problem Kamui-san?" she asked. "There is supposed to be another voice-" he trailed off. "Yes, I am aware of that. Kagamine Rin was supposed to sing that part but she dropped out on account of it being too 'innapropriate' of a song for someone of her age." She said. "Then how are we supposed to continue?" He asked. Junko went silent. "I don't know. They told me to continue with it. I only got promoted to a producer yesterday." She dropped her forehead onto the sound table in frustration.

Gakupo watched the green-haired woman for a moment. "It's alright. I'm sure we can find someone to do the part tomorrow. You should probably just go take a break…" He softly suggested. Junko stood from her chair. "Good plan" she said, mostly to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kamui-san." She bowed and left. Gakupo opened the door and stepped out from the recording booth. He turned off the sound table's switches that Junko had forgotten about and headed back to the gigantic apartment that he shared with Kaito and Len.

Meanwhile-

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap cra-"

"Quite an extensive vocabulary you have there, sis" Luki sarcastically commented as the trio rushed through the airport. "Shut up, princess." Luka said in annoyance, glancing over her shoulder at him and realizing that Alaska was lagging far behind. "Ali, speed it up!" Alaska sighed and ran to keep up with the fast-walking woman. Luka turned her head back to the front to focus on where they were headed. "The flight is leaving in five minutes." Luki set his gaze upon her gold and black suitcase. "Sis, we didn't check our bags…"

"Fuck the checking of the baggage." She spat. "Okay, now you're just not speaking modern English." Alaska said. "I don't give a damn, just keep walking and if we get into trouble for not checking in I will handle it." said Luka. "_Whether it means I have to flirt with the flight attendant or murder the flight attendant I'm not going to be fucking late."_ She thought.

She heard a thump and a crash. Luka halted and looked back to see what happened. "Hey, watch it!" Luki gasped as he attempted to avoid a collision. Though this attempt failed and he ended up on the ground, entangled with a boy with teal hair who looked a bit younger than him. A girl with matching teal hair stood a few feet away. "Mikuo, when will you learn?" She shook her head. Luka recognized the girl as Hatsune Miku, no doubt the most famous Vocaloid and the boy as her brother who practically seemed to be the gender-bent version of Miku herself. Luka actually wished that she wasn't currently pissed, that way she could speak with the Diva. Miku reluctantly reached out her arm and helped up Mikuo. Luki stood himself up.

The teal-haired boy looked at Luki and couldn't seem to take his eyes away. His face turned pink. Luki, on the other hand, had no problem averting his eyes. He did have a problem hiding his red face though. Alaska was now standing next to Luka and watching the two. "fangirling starts in 3…2…" she said as a warning. Luka pinched her arm- this was their usual way to suppress Alaska's fangirl urge so that she wouldn't squeal- and Alaska winced. She instantly felt no more need to squee.

"Sorry for yelling…Mikuo, is it?"

"Er…yeah"

"Sorry for yelling, we're just kinda frustrated right now. Do you know where the Japan flight's seating area is?" Luki asked.

"Yes we do." Miku stepped in. "In fact, we're headed there right now." She smiled. Realization finally struck Luki. "Hey! You're Hatsune Miku!" The diva giggled "I know right!". Luka shook her head. The Megurine/Tsukine trio grouped with the Hatsune duet and the new group made it to the boarding room just in time. They boarded the plane without complaint from the flight attendant about the large amount of baggage due to the lethal death glare Luka shot at her.

Luka walked through the aisle of the airplane, finally calm down from her annoyance and fear of not being punctual. She heard the sound of slightly high-heeled boots rushing up behind her. "So YOU'RE the new Vocaloid!" Miku said happily. "Yeah, I guess. That is unless I somehow manage to screw up so badly on the first day that they kick me out." Luka shrugged. Miku giggled. "I doubt that that would happen! So…Which Vocaloid are you most excited about meeting? Well, other than me of course, since we've already met." Luka paused to look around for the seats that her ticket assigned. "Well…Honestly, I don't know any other Japanese Vocaloids but you." Luka admitted. She really did love the music that they put out but she was more interested in _becoming_ a Vocaloid than _fangirling_ over one.

Miku opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Alaska behind her. "Say, Miku-chan…" She said casually, despite the fact that the girl she was talking to was a world famous J-pop artist. "Will you trade your plane ticket with mine? Please? It's for the sake of fluffy yaoi!"

"Yaoi? OH MY LEEKS! I LOVE YAOI!" Miku squealed. She and Alaska exchanged plane tickets. Luka face-palmed "What the hell is she up to now?" she muttered, watching Alaska run to Luki and force her new ticket into his hand. _Ohhh, I get it. Miku originally sat next to Mikuo and then she traded with Alaska who traded with Luki. So the two teenage boys have to sit together._ Luka grunted, stuffing her extremely over-sized suitcase under the passenger's chair in front of her. She managed to grab the window seat before Alaska plopped down in the chair next to her; and Miku in the aisle seat.

Luka looked over at her brother, in one of the seats across the aisle from her, who was fighting to keep a blush off of his face as he sat next to a rather attractive Mikuo. Then she looked over at her icy-haired best friend. "You're so pathetic that you'd use my bashful homo brother as a pleasurable visual aid purely for your own entertainment?"

"Hey, Miku's watching it too! It's absolutely adorable, Luka!"

"Yeah! It's really kawaii desu-yo!"

"Crazy Shōjo fangirls" Luka muttered under her breath. The plane took off and the flight was fairly uneventful. The plane landed sometime around early morning. Miku enthusiastically suggested that she take them to the apartment that Luka would be living in along with Miku and the other girl vocaloids. "Maybe I can pull some strings and let you stay there a few nights." She smiled at Alaska.

"Oh that'd be awesome Miku-chan!" Alaska apparently liked the liberty to add titles to the end of names, an uncommon practice in America. Though she wasn't even speaking Japanese.

"I don't care what we do today, but let's go to a market and buy some tuna. I haven't had any for the past four days and I might drop dead right here."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Thank you for reading. I like reviews. I also like apple cider. I hope I have some in my refrigerator. 'Till next chapter!<strong>


	5. The Vocaloid Apartment

** _LGRPG Ch. 5_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yo! As a reply to one of the reviews, no, there is not any Kaito x Miku in this. I have already stated most of the ships, and it was not one of them. (On the record, I do support them. Just not in this particular fic.) I don't own Vocaloid. I wish I did, but then again, don't we all?<strong>

* * *

><p>Luka POV-<p>

So it was out of the market place and into the frying pan...Well that was a pathetic attempt at narrating. Anyways, Miku and Mikuo started having a fight about a billion different things all at once. She had originally hired a limo to take us to the apartment but now the limo driver was late and it was dark outside, not to mention rainy. I swear I was about to crack when the car had finally arrived. Mikuo leapt to try and reach the limousine's door but the Diva was faster. She did one of those fancy-ballerina-type-things called…I think "grand jete?" to the gold spray-painted handle on the exterior of the car. The girl flung it open with more force than I thought possible with her dainty arms. The door hit Mikuo in the torso which caused him to back up into Luki, sending Alaska all aflutter. I face-palmed; which had seemed like a very familiar motion to me at that time.

"Hop on in, girls!" Miku smiled at Alaska and me. We both climbed into the limo, which probably cost more than my apartment back home in America and the driver pressed a button which automatically closed the door. Apparently Miku planned on deserting our little brothers to wait for a taxi. Honestly, I didn't really mind. "OOOOONNNNNWWWWAAARRRDDDDSSSS !" Alaska yelled. The limousine drove smoothly off into the night. I looked out the back window and caught a glimpse of Luki and Mikuo standing there awkwardly. I felt a little bad. Luki and Mikuo both let out short, nervous laughs. The kind that you let fade away quietly while your eyes dart around to every spot in the area but the face of the person that you're left alone with. Okay, _maybe it was a little cute._ I laughed to myself.

We arrived at the apartment very early in the morning. Everyone had fallen asleep in the vehicle. Even the driver had at one point, which is why I was now sitting next to him in the front seat with my notorious death-glare. I'm guessing he won't be sleeping _at all_ for the next few nights. The sky was starting to turn from pitch-black to a strange blue-grey colour. I looked back and saw that Alaska was just now waking up. "Ali, we're here." I said, trying to hide the smile on my face. Alaska nodded sleepily and elbowed the Diva awake. "Mi-Miku-chan" she yawned. Miku sat up straight and took off a sleeping-mask that created the illusion that she had frog eyes. Alaska looked at her quizzically. I looked at Miku as well, trying to figure out what was wrong. _Oh god._

"YOU HAD A PILLOW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Alaska pretend-frowned. Miku turned her head to see an area near the small of her back where a pillow sat, supporting her. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought it would be just Mikuo and I." she yawned. "You could still share." Alaska pouted. I sighed. "You're being childish, Ali. Miku-san, I believe we're here." I said. She pulled the pillow onto her lap. It had a picture of a leek on it. _Of course._

"Ah! We are!" Miku said opening the door on her side as though the driver wasn't making it clear that he was planning on opening our doors to usher us from the limo, which he was. A hop, skip, and a grand jete away and she was over to Alaska's side, clutching the green pillow to her chest. Alaska stood up. I walked over to meet them. "Wow, that apartment complex is awesome!" Alaska exclaimed. Miku giggled. She pranced up the apartment complex's many flights of stairs with ease as Alaska and I struggled behind with my suitcases. She reached the top floor where there were only two units, and because there were only two, they were both _huge._ Miku flung open the door to the unit on the left as Alaska and I finally reached her. Miku was deadly embarrassed.

"Oi, Miku-chan! That's the fifth time this week!" I could hear a high-ish pitched male voice from inside. I shuffled over next to the Diva and saw a *cough* SHOUTA *cough* I mean fourteen year-old boy with blonde hair, a bare chest, a yellow towel wrapped around his waist, and a toothbrush in his mouth. His face turned a deep shade of red when he saw two strangers standing behind the teal-haired girl and closed the door so there was only a slight crack to hear his voice from. "THE GIRLS LIVE IN THE APARTMENT UNIT ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" he yelled before slamming the door and locking it.

"Oopsies." Miku blushed. "I always forget when I'm excited."

"Who was he and why is he up so early?" I asked.

"Oh, Len-kun always gets up very early so that he-" she explained as I faded out of the conversation. _Len?_..._wasn't that the name of someone on that game I played from so long ago? Oh well, I'm sure there are multiple Lens in the world._

I snapped awake from my thoughts as Alaska pulled me towards the door on the right, following Miku. Miku flung this door open but this time had an expression on her face as if praying that it was the correct one. She bounced into the room. We followed. The living room was filled with modern, stylish furniture, but you could barely tell because of the mess. I decided to ignore it though, the room still managed to look cool.

Miku whirled around and faced us smiling. "Since you apparently don't know the Japanese Vocaloids and the Engloids live in a different building, I will tell you who we live with." She began. Suddenly, a young girl- who I thought for a moment was the boy we had just met- dashed through the room being chased by a woman who seemed about my age. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE LOLI!" she yelled. Miku's smile dropped. "Never mind." She collapsed on the couch. The woman grabbed the girl by a square of black fabric attached to a white shirt that matched one that I thought I'd seen in the corner of Len's room. She sat down and pulled the girl down with her. "Now you listen up, kisama." She swore. I saw Miku roll her head back on the couch that she had deflated on. She sighed and quietly said, "Urusee, you're both being annoying. Stop hurting Rin-tan."

_Rin?_

"Meiko! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't yell!"

_Meiko?_

"Guys, the newbies have arrived." Miku pointed out. Meiko stood up quickly and, forgetting that she had been holding Rin's forearm, practically yanked the blonde girl's shoulder from its socket. "Hi there!" Meiko smiled. "H-hi." I stuttered out. "Damn it, Miku-tan. I wish you had called and told us that you had them with you. We were planning to have a party when they arrived." Meiko crossed her arms and looked over to the diva. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go to the boy's apartment and force them awake. Then we'll all….I dunno…hang out?" she moved towards the front door, Alaska and I moving out of her way.

"Well, now that you've met them I suppose I'll show you to your room, Luka-san." Miku stood and pranced down a long hallway. I followed. "I don't know if that exactly counted as a 'meeting' but whatever, I guess I can have a formal meeting with them later." I told her. "Yes, probably. Okay Luka-san, this is your room. Unpack and come out when you're done that way I can introduce you to the Vocaloids." She smiled and skipped back down the long hallway.

I turned the white knob and the door opened up to a relatively large bedroom with blue-tinted walls, snowy-white carpeting, and four huge windows on the opposite wall. There was more than a fair amount of bright sun-light coming through them. A modern-style bed sat in one corner, against two of the walls and a matching dresser and desk sat just a few feet from it. Honestly, the room looked boringly monochrome.

* * *

><p><span>Gakupo POV-<span>

I was lying in my room, pleasantly unconscious and Kaito came bursting into my room. He started to scream at me "RUN! RUN GAKUPO-KUN!" I sat up and looked at him "What?" I yawned. The next second went by blindingly fast. Meiko came into view as she ran into my room swinging Rin around with her. "WAKE UP!" She tackled Kaito. "I _AM_ AWAKE!" He yelled. Meiko glared at him and he shut his mouth sheepishly. "I know, but it wouldn't be any fun to tackle Gakupo-kun, so I tackled you while speaking to him." She smiled.

"So, what's going on?" I asked as we walked towards the other apartment. I had already gotten dressed and so had Len and Kaito. "The new artists have arrived. One of them is at our apartment along with some chick who's apparently her best friend." Meiko answered. Len gently pried her steal grip from his mirror image's arm. "You mean those two that I saw with Miku-chan earlier?" he asked. "Yeah, them." She answered.

We walked through the opposite apartment's door and into the girl's living room. A girl with brilliant white-blue hair occupied a spot on the couch next to Miku. She looked over at us and we entered into her view. "Hello!" She smiled at us. Kaito and Meiko sat on the other available couch, I moved towards a single chair, and Rin and Len took place on the floor. "Awesome! We're all here!" Miku said. She turned in her spot to face the hallway. "LUKA-SAN! GET OUT HERE!" She yelled. " 'KAY!" I heard a voice reply. Believe it or not, the voice was vaguely familiar.

A slender woman with pink hair, aquamarine eyes, and fair skin gracefully walked down the hall to meet with us. She was gorgeous, and that alone was enough to mess up her first impression of me.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: I wished to write more for this chapter but decided to end it here. Thanks for reading. If you're open to new pairings, I'm currently working on one with the super unpopular pairing of Piko x Oliver. You can go to my profile to read it if it sounds like something you'd enjoy.<strong>


	6. Hiatus Message

**Hiatus Message:** Okay, I should've put this up WAAAAAYY sooner but I kept putting it off. If you've been to my profile you'll know the reason why I haven't updated since forever.

[Chapter six was nearly done but the document (and several others) decided to disappear from my laptop. I don't remember anything that I wrote, so I'll be re-writing that chapter entirely.]

I'm putting this Hiatus message on the story as well to make sure that everyone sees it. I WILL DEFINITELY be finishing this story, no matter how long it takes. I also went back through the past chapters and they seem really messy and bad and ARGH IT'S PAINFUL TO EVEN LOOK AT. I'm going to be editing all of those chapters (not too much, just things like whenever I'd say "Gakupo" without a correct ending and that kind of thing). I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not updating and being a lazy ass (excuse mah language).

So that's all, the story is officially on a hiatus :/


End file.
